The death of a swordsman start ocean 3
by Reinxofxtears
Summary: Albel had entered the dungeon nearly a week before in seach of his men. Only to be met by an unexpected intruder. Now he lay in his casket. some Albelx fayt intended


The morning light shone brightly above Airyglyph, Brighter then fayt had ever seen it shine In the Stormy Kingdom. He couldn't help but find it funny… On days like this however cliché he thought it only fit for it to rain. The Boys emerald eyes were glazed over with exhaustion and it was only obvious that his mind was elsewhere. His friends all worried about the usually active and outgoing young male but at this time he could really care less.

Albel was gone. He was gone and he would never be back. His beautiful, pale body had been found limp… deep within the palaces dungeon. His Crimson eyes were empty, the fire which had burned within them had been smothered by deaths hand. And yet, no one could say what it was that had taken his life. Not a single laceration was to be found on the man's flesh, nor a single mark or bruise. He had merely left.  
Fayt ventured off on his own, however rare that was for him to the very facility he had first met the other. At that time they had been enemies and no one had pissed Fayt off more than the cocky, ruthless swordsman.

"easy kills have never been my style" Fayt smiled to himself. Albel really had been a genuine jerk when they had first met… Yet still he had never been able to bring himself to hate him. He had always felt that there had to be more to him then harsh words and heartless acts. The boy sunk to the ground, threading his fingers through the unruly azure locks which framed his face, falling over his forehead. He stared down at the chipped stone floors of the facility. His mind sinking into the past. First into the fight which he, Cliff and Nel had first defeated the Proud Captain, then to the time they had found him, chained in the dungeon of his own kingdom. His favorite memory of their early friendship, of course had to be in the trading town of Peterny. It seemed like only yesterday That he had waken to the older males sword piercing the pillow beside his head.

Of course as their friendship had grown their time together seemed more relaxed rather than threatening. Albel had even taken a bullet to save the younger boy once. Fayt quickly choked back tears as he remember That day. His father had been killed and fayt would have died as well if not for Albel. The blue haired boy knew there was nothing he could have done to stop it, and he knew now that there was no way to bring his old friend back from his early grave. All he could do is go on with his own life. A sharp pain entered his chest at the thought as a single tear made it past the boys emotional barrier and slid down his cheek.

A tall blonde male had found his way into the building in search of his young friend. He reached out to give him a hand to his feet. A faint smile tugged at his lips in a small attempt to comfort the boy.  
"C'mon, if he could see you right now he would be screaming his head off about how pathetic you seem" Cliff was right, that would be nearly word for word what the other would say.. but that only seemed to pain him all the more. He didn't show it though. He would save his mourning for later, for now he had to return to the real world and go on living.

It didn't take long to get back to the castle. In the very center of the lobby lay a shabby wooden casket with no lid. Albel's corpse lay inside. His shaggy two-toned hair still shooting off in nearly every direction, his two long "rat-tails" pulled neatly over his shoulders ending at his hips. His fingers were laced over his chest. This was only the second time fayt had seen him without his gauntlet, and still the sight of his scarred left arm was a bit unnerving. Fayt glanced around to be sure no one would notice as he placed his hand on the others icy cold cheek , his thumb tracing down the dead males flawless cheek. Again he tried his hardest to push away his tears.

"goodbye" he whispered into the air as he turned away his lip quivering as he went to leave. Caught once more by the all too observant Blonde.


End file.
